Taunting ice-cream
by LunaLogan
Summary: "I'm actually jealous of an ice-cream." thinks Draco, watching his secret girlfriend eating a chocolate ice-cream. one-shot rated T for sexual assumptions. Drazel


I'm sitting on a sofa, in the Slytherin common room, working on an essay. I hear the door of the common room open and someone enter. I smell the air and recognize the sweet perfum of Hazel Potter.

I turn my head in the direction of the scent and see Hazel, walking in the direction of her favourite armchair, a chocolate ice-cream in hand. She sits down on her armchair and starts licking at the ice-cream.

Incapable to look elsewhere, I watch her lick the lucky ice-cream with her perfect tongue. Her tongue then flickers out again and caught a wayward brown drip, sliding over the ice and rdding it of other melting ice. I lick my lips, wondering how chocolate ice-cream would taste on her lips. How it would feel to kiss her and taste that ice-cream with my tongue running in her mouth, stroking her own. I grip the cushion, preventing myself to jump on her, in front of everyone.

I know my pupils are dilating, lust and love rising in me. This girl drives me crazy.

She changes of tactic and starts sucking it. I shiver, thinking unmentionable thoughts. She puts almost all of it in her mouth and I just know she's running her tongue around the tip, sucking at the same time. I watch her mouth descend upon the sweet, sucking heavily as her lips moved backwards up the ice again. She pops it in and pops it out again and again, making suction noises.

I moan and I feel my trousers tightening around a certain part of my body.

How would it feel to have her beautiful mouth around me, sucking like she's sucking that ice-cream. I'm actually jealous of an ice-cream.

She stops sucking and I sigh of relief. But this relief soon disappear when she licks it again.

I groan. How can someone make me feel like this just by eating an ice-cream?!

I hear her moan, pleased by the taste.

Seriously Lupin! It's your fault she has an addiction to chocolate, in particulary chocolate ice-cream.

She sucks it then licks it and suck and lick again and again. I'm shaking, my gaze still transfixed on her lips and tongue. This is the most sensual thing I ever experienced and I'm not surprised it's Hazel who's evoking those feelings. She's always sensual but _this_ is too much.

She finishes her ice-cream, frowning. I should be relieved but I'm just as disappointed as her.

Forgetting we're in the common room with everyone around and that our relationship is still a secret, I get up and walk towards her, eager. I growl and she looks up at me, surprised. I sit on her laps and take her face in my hands.

"Foolish girl, taunting me like that with a stupid ice-cream." I whisper.

I'm aware of everyone in the common room watching us, bewildered, but I ignore them, transfixed by her innocent blue-purple eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Don't play innocent, you know perfectly what."

The innocent look disappears, replaced by mischief. She giggles, proud of herself.

"I was just testing you."

"Well, you should have known better." I say before kissing her passionetly and lustfully.

I shiver, tasting the chocolate ice-cream on her cold and wet lips. I lick them, making her moan of pleasure. She parts her lips and I slip my tongue in her mouth. I whimper, tasting her and the melted chocolate. I explore her mouth, stroking her tongue with mine. I run my hands in her beautiful red hair. I take her lower lip and start sucking it. When I'm finished with it, I take her other lip between my teeth before sucking it as well. When there isn't anymore chocolate, I continue to kiss her but, this time, lovingly and more gentle.

She breaks the kiss, disheveled and panting. My gaze is still fixed on her now red and just kissed pulpy lips, wanting more. She's like a drug, when I tasted her I just want more and more.

"Draco, how could you betray your family by dating the Potter girl?!" screams Pansy.

I ignore her and stroke Hazel's cheek tenderly.

"You drive me crazy, you know." I whisper huskily.

She smirks.

"I know." she murmurs before kissing me again.

Merlin, I'm so in love with her!


End file.
